StarGazer
translated into English as Retrofitted Science Spaceship StarGazer, was an anime story written by Somarinoa during the peak of his otaku years at school. Though it was originally written in both regular and hentai versions, currently only the original has had any recovered episodes available—of these, there are currently only three, which were finally recovered on October 28th, 2012 AD. It originally premiered at 12:42 AM on Friday, April 23rd, 1999. Plot The story follows Shiike Tsukino, a Psininja-in-training as she gets roped up in an interstellar conflict with a malevolent alien society. After getting conscripted to serve on a deep space science vessel known as the StarGazer, Shiike finds herself as one of the final survivors of the initial war months with the superior Gohd fleets. With all EDF battleships (referred to as a "starbattler" in the series) destroyed by the Gohd, the StarGazer has little choice but to be retrofitted into a makeshift starbattler to continue the war. Development The writer, Thor Steinbach, began writing the anime within mere months of having learned what anime (then known as only "Japanimation" was). This greatly affected every aspect of the series: It is filled to the brim with either otaku excellence or cringeworthiness, depending on one's personal opinion. Steinbach would later state that he found the story's existence hadn't aged well at all and felt very embarrassed as to having penned it, but still felt that it was an important stage of his evolution as an author. Episode list Although the episode list has long since been lost, episodes were being churned out by the writer roughly once every other week, although every episode took only 3-4 days to actually write. The official number of episodes is thought to be between 18 and 32. #StarGazer Episode 1 #StarGazer Episode 2 #StarGazer Episode 3 Character list Opening Theme Song: Leave it alone The opening theme is played by Alaskan rock band Ski To Die, and sang by the P-Chicks. Whatcha doin' Not much What's this? Don't touch Don't be so curious Just leave it alone It's none of your business Just let it all go I need you I want you Please don't let it be I showed you my feelings How can this be? You turned away from me Whadya say? Keep your mouth shut Don't say a word Just sit back and listen It's all about feeling It's all about trust Just leave it alone Don't touch Ending Theme Song: Grand Theft (You stole my heart) The opening theme is played by Alaskan rock band Ski To Die, and sang by an unspecified female singer. The day we first met I despised you I hated your guts from the start Then you came out and said that you love me and all that I did was throw up Don't get me wrong: it's not that I don't love you Even though I hated you right from the start You grew on me like some sorta fungus You've committed Grand Theft; You stole my heart! Why'd it have to be this way? Why did you have to go out and say “Take me, I'm yours, I love you” and “I've needed you ever since the start” Can't you see that I love you? Well, no, 'cause I don't let it show Don't you know it's a crime to commit Grand Theft? Especially when stealing someone's heart Category:Animes